1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to needle guides generally and more particularly to an elongated needle guide made of flexible plastic and having a flexible protective distal end which provides for tactile palpation through the protective end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices as described above find use in a diagnostic procedure described in an article by Josef Zajicek, M.D., F. I. A. C., entitled "Transrectal Aspiration Biopsy of the Prosate" which appears at pages 568-573 of a book entitled "Tutorial Proceedings", Volume IV, Number 1, 1976, Compendium of Diagnostic Cytology, Fourth Edition, Copyright 1976 by the Tutorials of Cytology, 4841 South Maryland Avenue, Chicago, Ill. 60637.
Such a device is also seen on page 131 in FIG. 66 of a book entitled "Monograms in Clinical Cytology, Volume 7".
In the Zajicek article is described a device known in the art as a Franzen Prostator which includes a syringe, an elongated needle, and a needle guide. The needle guide is an elongated metallic tube adapted to lie along the inner surface of the index finger with the proximal end extending to the heel of the hand. The proximal end is of an enlarged funnel shape to faciltate the insertion into the guide of the elongated aspiration needle. The distal end of the tube is secured in a steering ring, with the metallic tube terminating and open at the distal end of the steering ring. The palpating finger is inserted into and through the steering ring to project therebeyond so that during use of the biopsy device, this finger can be used to palpate the prostate, find the desired biopsy location, at which time the finger is moved out of the way so that the aspirating needle can be pushed from the distal end of the metallic tube of the needle guide and into the biopsy area of the prostate. At this time a sample can be aspirated into the needle by a suitable syringe conventionally attached to the proximal end of the needle. A metal plate is adjustably secured to the metallic tube intermediate its ends and adapted to rest in the palm of the hand to assist in supporting the instrument during the use thereof.
The metallic tube described above is fairly substantial and therefore only moderately flexible, and provides no tactile feel through the tube. Further, the tube ends at the steering ring so that the operator's finger projecting beyond the steering ring is not protected by the steering ring or the steel tube when the aspirating needle is projected out of the distal end of the tube. Additionally, since there is no protection of the projecting finger, the finger must be moved aside during sample taking with the possibility of missing the desired palpated area with the projecting needle. Further, there is no possibility of tactile palpation immediately adjacent to the tube opening since the steering ring holds the finger away from the suspect area immediately adjacent the end of the steering ring.
It is an object of this invention to provide an elongated needle guide which is flexible and which provides a tactile protective arrangement for the operative finger on which it is utilized, so that tactile feel of the biopsy location and of the aspirating needle is possible at the time of insertion of the aspirating needle into the biopsy location.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flexible elongated needle guide which provides for stable engagement with the guiding finger.